Many jobs involve the visual inspection either via image screening or human vision to identify operation threats or suspected issues. For example, a radiologist employs the use of imaging to both diagnose and treat diseases visualized within the human body. Radiologists use an array of imaging technologies (such as X-ray radiography, ultrasound, computed tomography (CT), nuclear medicine, positron emission tomography (PET) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to observe and diagnose or treat diseases. Meanwhile, a surgeon employs a steerable medical device, which can be inserted into the body of the patient via an endoscope, which provides the surgeon with the ability to observe the procedure that is being performed within the patient.
In addition, video surveillance system operators and visual inspectors view one or more screens to identify operation threats or suspected issues for facility protection or assembly lines and the like. During the performance of the task, the operators or inspectors screen pictures or objects, which appear rapidly in order to identify operational threats or suspected issues. Thus, their performances and inspection results can heavily depend on personal knowledge, experiences and mental status.
In addition to visual inspections, acoustic inspections of musical instruments, gustatory or taste tests of food and drink, smell tests for foods and the like, and inspections using touch are often performed by subjects as part of an occupation or job, educational experience or daily activities.
So far there are few methods to measure the performance of these screening professionals, students and the like, directly based on biological activities. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a scientific and objective way to measure the confidence of each inspection and/or activity, which would improve productivity related to visual, acoustic, gustatory or taste, smell, and/or touch inspections based on an objective mental measurement.